


Hope Lives

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Demon Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "That is totally what happened."





	Hope Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



“I love you,” Alec whispers, so hushed and soft like it’s a secret. His cheeks warm, his heart skips a beat. His fingers find Magnus and tangle together. He takes a deep breath, tries not to shudder, fighting against the fear in his heart. Time is running out and Magnus has to leave...leave him behind. Go somewhere where he cannot follow, and Alec steals his breaking heart, trying to be brave. 

“You’re going to come back.” He has to believe he will see his beloved soul mate again. “Of course I will,” Magnus promises, gently palming Alec's cheeks. “Look what I have waiting for me.” 

Alec, before he can say anything, not trusting his voice for knowing it will shiver and quiver, leans in for a quick kiss and smiles. “Promise me. Promise me you will come back to me." He leans his forehead against Magnus. He held his breath, trapped between his lungs and his heart and only able to breathe when Magnus whispers, “I promise, my love." 

With one last gaze goodbye, Magnus steps into the portal, out of Alec's touch, yet never away from his heart. That night, without his beloved cuddled up in his arms, safe, wicked dreams haunt him.  
It was the aroma of ash and sulfur, and blood that stung the angel’s scenes. 

The stink of Hell was ripe and rich and it made Alec’s stomach churn with sickness. He noted how thick the scent was, how overpowering and strong, smelling of death and damnation. Still, he didn’t slow down—he charged at the demons, slashing and burning his way through Hell. He mauled them to shreds, cutting up every wicked soul that dared to get in his way. 

“I’ll kill you, celestial!” one demon screeched, its eyes as black as night.

Armed, deadly, Alec stood defiant and proud. He tore the demon to shreds with one swift slice of his arrow. One by one, he fought his way through Hell until he found the soul he’d been searching for. It was sinful and evil, and it smelt of pure wickedness—it was a writhing mess of viciousness. The damned soul, the King of Hell. 

Magnus Bane. 

Faced with the man he once loved, and lost, Alec was sorry for all the things he never told Magnus, all the words of love he should have spoken a long time ago. Way back before Magnus left for Edom. Never had Alec imagined living without the warlock, not seeing his kindhearted smile or his dazzling eyes. Never did he think time in such a wicked place would change his beloved. 

He prayed he would see Magnus once again. Knees on the ground and head bowed, hands clasped tightly together; he sent up a wish for hope. He stayed, he prayed—he hoped to see heaven once again.  
Yet now, the warlock he once loved was nothing more than a wicked darkness. 

Alec jerks awake, skin sweat slick and prickling with Goosebumps, his chest too tight to drawn in a breath. He falls into a relentless sleep soon after, unable to find the realm of sweet dreams without his soul mate by his side. 

With every passing day that Magnus is away, he feels the absence like a punch in the gut. He misses the way his boyfriend would tease him about his snoring, how he smiled so beautiful. How he leaned into kiss him, one hand tenderly cradling his cheek as their lips met soft and sweet. The way there was always a hint of a smile on his boyfriend lips when he gazed back at him, as if his sweetheart, like him, could hardly keep his happiness contained with their closeness. 

With each passing night that his soul mate was away, he gazed up at the stars, longing for his beloved to return, wishing to hold him in a loving embrace once more, and every star he saw, he held his breath and made a with all his heart. 

And for all his hoping, his dreams came true. His beloved returned to his embrace, safe. 

“I thought…” Alec’s voice rumbles through his chest as he holds leans in close, gently palming Magnus’s face. He gasps softly, fighting against the tears in his eyes, his body shaking slightly. This close they breathe the same air, their hearts beat as one, his lips tickling across Magnus lips when he speaks. “I thought I lost you forever. Please, don’t ever leave me again.” 

Alec feels like his chest has been cracked open and the life taken from him. The thought of losing Magnus nearly robbing him of the very breath he breathes. “It’s alright, darling,” Magnus voice is so sure and calm, even if the same dread Alec felt lingers in his own heart. He presses his forehead against Alec’s, the both of them closing their eyes and breathing deeply, as their fingers clasp, touching, holding on to the love they feared had been stolen from them. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/838087.html?thread=104675783#t104675783)


End file.
